Finding The GoggleHeads
by HowlingDomain
Summary: Sequal to Digidestined Unite which was written by Oklina. The goggleheads have been kidnapped, and now it is up to the rest of the teams to find, get there, and save the team leaders! Will the teams be successful, or will everything crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, first time writing a sequel, and Thank you Oklina for letting me write the sequel. Also, I am sorry if this sucks.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own digimon?

_**The Start Part 1**_

7:30 A.M.

Kamiya House

Kari's P.O.V.

"Tai, you need to get up, or you are going to be late for school." I yelled to my brother through the door. It was exactly one year, to the date, of when I, my team, my brother's team, and two other groups got kidnapped. I shook my head clear of thoughts, and tilted my head toward the door, just in time to hear a loud crash, and Tai muttering under his breath. I let out a small giggle, before walking back into my room to finish getting ready. As I walked back into my room, Gatomon turned around to face me.

"Gatomon, why are you standing on my window sill?" I asked, as I sat down and began putting on my shoes.

"Kari, I have a bad feeling." Gatomon said, as she turned around to face the window again. I looked over at my digital partner, wondering what was going on. I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and headed out of my room, and down the stairs. A few minutes later, Tai came running down the stairs, slipping on his shoes, and meeting me at the door.

"Big brother, how can you sleep through your alarm? Then I woke you up about 5 minutes ago, and you are already ready to go." I asked, looking toward Tai, who looked back at me, and just shrugged. I looked toward the sky, and rolled my eyes, before I walked out the door. Tai walked out behind me, making sure that I got to school safely. I looked up to the sky, as cherry blossoms began to fall around me and my brother. About 5 minutes later, I waved good-bye to Tai, and ran ahead to catch up with Yolei. Tai waved back, before heading toward his school.

"Hey Yolei." I said, coming to a stop beside the purple haired girl.

"Hey Kari, one question, is Gatomon acting weird?" Yolei said. I looked toward Yolei, before nodding my head. A bell rang, and we both ran to the school, so we would, hopefully, not be late.

7:30 A.M.

Kamiya House

Tai's P.O.V.

"You late for school" My sister yelled through the door at me. Well I think there was more, but that is all I caught of it. I basically jumped out of bed, ran to my closet and started to mutter under my breath. Kari began to giggle on the other side of the door, before she walked off.

"Finally." I growled under my breath, as I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then ran a hand through my hair. I ran back into my room, grabbed my shoes, and while running down the stairs, slipping them on. I meet Kari at the front door.

"Big brother, how can you sleep through your alarm? Then I woke you up about 5 minutes ago, and you are already ready to go." Kari said, and I looked toward her and just shrugged. Kari looked up and rolled her eyes, before walking out the door. I followed her making sure she got to school okay. A few minutes later, cherry blossoms began to fall around us, making everything look so beautiful, more than usually. About 5 minutes later, Kari waved good-bye to me and ran to catch up with Yolei, or I think it is Yolei. I waved back, before I continued on my way to school. I thought back onto what happened exactly one year ago, the day that I, my team, Kari's team, and two other teams got kidnapped, and all the chaos that followed, and I was positive that Kari liked one of the boys from the Warrior team. While I was in deep thought, a giant book appeared in front of me and I walked right into it. I looked up and saw a digimon, before everything disappeared from around me, and I fell unconscious.

7:30 A.M.

Motomiya House

Davis's P.O.V

"Davis get up!" Jun yelled at me through my door as I sat up in bed.

"Jun shut up, I am up." I yelled back, before taking one look at my alarm clock before panicking.

"Oh crap, it is 7:30; I am so going to be late." I started to mutter to myself as I got out of bed, which included throwing Demiveemon to the floor. He sat up and shook his head, before he crawled back onto my bed and went back to sleep. I looked over my shoulder at him, before running out of my room and into the bathroom. I came out about three minutes later, running a hand through my hair, before taking the goggles from around my neck and putting them on.

"I am heading." I yelled to my parents while grabbing my backpack, and running out of the house. I ran most of the way to school, before I ran into a giant book.

"Ow, now I know why I hate books." I muttered as I stood up, and saw a digimon standing before me. A few minutes later I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, do you think I would be on FanFiction? I don't think so!

**The Start Part 2**

7:30 A.M.

Matsuki House

Takato's P.O.V.

"Takato, are you leaving already?" My mom yelled up the stairs at me. I walked down the stairs, before grabbing my book bag, and a bag of stale bread.

"Yeah, I told Jeri that I would meet up with her, Kazu, and Kenta, before heading to school." I said, as I walked to the door, and waved good-bye before heading out the door, and on my way to Guilmon's hideout. I looked up at the hideout, before beginning the climb up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, Guilmon came out of the hideout before looking around franticly. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on my butt, and looking up at a digimon, before standing up and reaching for my D-Power, before getting grabbed around the neck and thrown down the stairs. I tried to sit up, but fell back down as my world went black. The last thing I heard was Guilmon yell my name.

7:30 A.M.

Kanbara House

Takuya's P.O.V.

I sat at the table trying to stay awake as my mom set out breakfast for me and my brother, Shinya. I listen to my brother talk about random things while eating. All of a sudden my cell phone went off.

"Hello." I said into the cell phone, before hearing my best friend's voice coming over the phone.

"_Hey, are you coming this morning or what?"_ Kouji said, making me looking toward the clock quickly before hanging up the phone, and putting my plate in the sink.

"Mom, I am heading for school, bye!" I yelled as I ran to the door, put on my shoes, and grabbed my bag while running out the door. I knew immediately that I was going to be late, so I stopped running and walked toward the park where I would meet up with my team. I started to think back to a year ago, and of the purple haired girl that I had met. While I was deep in thought, I did not see a giant book, or the digimon in the book, and I ran into it.

"Ow, attack of the books." I mumbled before I looked up and saw a digimon looking down at me. I stood up quickly, before reaching into my pocket, and remembering that I no longer had my D-Tector.

"Oh crap!" I said before a blast of energy hit me, and I slammed into a nearby tree. I slid down the tree before my whole world turned black.

A/N: Okay, This most likely sucks more than the other chapter but whatever. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, would I be writing this?

**Finding Out Part 1**

After School

Kari's P.O.V

I ran toward my house, before sliding to a stop, as I arrived in front of my house. I walked into the house.

"Mom, I am home" I yelled as I set my stuff on the couch. "Mom, does Tai have soccer practice today?"

"Yes, Kari do you want to try the cookies I made?" My mom said, handing me a plate of cookies. I looked down at the green cookies, before shaking my head, putting a hand on my stomach, and put the plate back in my mother's hand. My mother tilted her head at me, just as a knock filled the air.

"Coming" I yelled as I jogged toward the door, which I opened to find Matt standing on the other side.

"Matt, if you are looking for Tai, he is at soccer practice." I said, before realizing that Matt had extra books in his hand.

"Kari, it is hard to be at soccer practice, if he was never at school." Matt said, "This is his homework that he missed."

"Matt, Tai dropped me off when we ran into Yolei. He had to be at school." I said as I took the books from Matt and headed into the house, before walking back and dragging Matt into the house. My mom came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Matt, if you are looking for Tai, he should be home soon." My mom said as she walked back into the kitchen. She came back out with the plate of cookies, which Matt politely shook his head no. My mom took the plate back into the kitchen as Matt looked toward me.

"Mom, there is just one issue with that statement, Tai was never at school, well according to Matt he was never at school" I said, flinching as my mother ran back out of the kitchen and started to go hysterical. I looked toward Matt, before looking back to my mom, and worked on calming her down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matt look at me, before walking over to the phone. A few minutes later, I heard Matt talking on the phone.

"My name is Matt Ishida, and I am calling from the Kamiya residence." I heard Matt say softly into the phone. "I would like to file a missing persons report." I looked over at Matt, before falling to my knees beside my mom, and started to cry.

My mom put one arm around me, and pulled me closer to her, and started to hug me. I hugged back, listening to my mom whisper softly to me, and Matt finishing a few last details, before hanging up, and answering the door. I pulled away

from my mother, before looking over at the door. The policeman came into the living room, and began to ask me, my mom and Matt questions. I listened to the questions, becoming very disturbed at some of the questions, mainly the ones

like; Was Tai depressed, was he doing drugs. Finally, I just stood up, and walked to my room, with tears in my eyes. I stopped outside of my room, before I looked over toward Tai's room, before the tears finally started to fall.

After School

T.K.'s P.O.V.

I jogged toward Davis's house; his homework was in my backpack. I thought back to when class started, and Davis was not there, we were all shocked about it. I started up the apartment complex that Davis lived in, and began

to look at the names on the doors. About three floors later, I was knocking on Davis's front door. Jun opened the door, before raising an eyebrow at me. "T.K., if you are looking for Davis, he is not home yet." Jun said. I tilted my head at the

older girl, before replying. "Jun, no offense, but Davis has to be home, because he was not a school today. That is why I am here." I said, before reaching into my backpack and pulling out Davis's homework. Jun looked at me, before walking

into the apartment, leaving the door open. I leaned forward into the hall, before Jun appeared at the other end of the hall, and motioned for me to follow her.

"T.K. he had to be at school, because he is not here. Oh great, mom and dad just had to choose now to go on a cruise with no way to contact them." Jun said, as she began to panic. I looked at her before attempting to calm her down. About

ten minutes later, I watch Jun as she walked over, and began to call the police about her missing brother. While Jun was calling the police, I pulled out my D-Terminal, and sent a message to Matt's telling Patamon, and Gabumon, that I would

be home late, and to tell Matt not to worry. A few minutes later, a message came back saying that Matt was still at Tai's and Kari's house. I looked at the message weirdly, before hearing Jun mention my name, and I got pulled into the

conversation.

A/N: Just to clear one thing up, T.K. is staying with Matt, and his Dad for the night. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for it being a while since I touched this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After School part 2

Kenta's POV

After School

"Kenta, let's go." Kazu yelled, holding Takato's books. Kenta caught up to Kazu and both of them headed toward Takato's house, while Jeri went to go check on Guilmon.

"Mrs. Matsuki?" Kenta asked after the two entered the bread shop, "We have Takato's homework."

"Why do you have it, and not Takato?" Mrs. Matsuki asked, coming around the counter and taking the books.

"He wasn't at school today." Kenta responded. Mr. Matsuki came around the counter to join his wife.

"He should be, he also took a bag of stale bread with him." Mr. Matsuki said, looking between the two teens. Kazu and Kenta looked at each other.

"We'll go look into things." Kenta said, before leaving the bread store with Kazu, and heading toward Guilmon's hideout.

Kouji's POV

After School

"Something is weird," Zoe said, "Didn't Takuya answer the phone this morning, Kouji?"

Kouji nodded, "He said he was on his way." Zoe nodded, and looked between the kids in her group.

"Someone might want to take his books, and go see if he even left this morning." Zoe said, "Kouji, why don't you go? After all you are the one who called him." Kouji nodded, and took the books before heading to the Kanbara residence. Arriving there, Kouji knocked and waited.

"Hi Kouji." Shinya said, answering the door, "Where's Takuya?"

"He didn't show up at school." Kouji said, as Takuya's mom came to the door. "Hello Mrs. Kanbara. I brought Takuya's homework."

"Takuya's not home yet." Mrs. Kanbara said, taking the books from Kouji. "But thank you."

"He wasn't at school though." Kouji said. Mrs. Kanbara backed up slightly before fainting. Kouji helped Shinya get her to the couch, before calling the police for a missing persons report.

A/N: I know it's short, and sorry if it seems rushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Meetings**

_Digidestined_

"Is everyone here?" Matt asked as he walked up to the group in the park. A group of nods answered the question, "Alright so what do we know?"

"Both Tai and Davis went missing on their way to school, and neither of them had their digimon with them." Kari said, Gatomon sitting her lap, and Agumon was standing near her.

"That and neither of them have given us any sign as to where they may be." Yolei said.

"Something strange is going on," Sora said, "And I think we need to get to the bottom of it." After Sora said this, everyone's digivice started glowing.

"What?" T.K. asked as the glow grew bigger and with a beep and a flash, the park was empty, except for a stray cat.

_Tamers_

"Where could that goggle-head have gone?" Rika asked, arms crossed.

"Takatomon was taken by the digimon with the giant book." Guilmon said.

"But Guilmon, we don't know what digimon that could be." Henry said, looking at his digivice.

"Calumon?" Jeri asked, taking a step toward the small digimon, who was sitting in a corner, ears shrunken down. The rest of the group looked over.

"This can't be good." Henry said, as the D-Arks started glowing along with the symbol on Calumon's forehead. The light grew big enough to envelope everyone in Guilmon's hideout, and in a flash they were all gone.

_Warriors_

"So somewhere between Takuya leaving his house and the park, he vanished." Zoe said, looking between her friends.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"We don't have our D-Tectors back, so it's unlikely he is in the digital world." Kouchi said.

"I would have to say otherwise." J.P. said, holding up what should have been his cellphone, but instead was his D-Tector. Everyone else pulled out their cellphones and watched as they shifted to their D-Tectors.

"Good luck Warriors." Lady Ophanimon's voice said, as a glow came from the D-Tectors.

"Oh dear." Zoe said, as the glow grew and with a flash, the warriors were gone.

Area Unknown

"Talk about a splitting headache." Takuya said as he sat up and looked around, "Where am I?"

A/N: I think this is the fast time I have updated the story, less than a day. Whoop!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, even after the long vanishment, I don't own digimon.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading.

**Confusion**

_Area Unknown_

"This is strange." Takuya said, as he stood up. "Definitely not at the park." He muttered as he started to wake the other three goggle-boys up.

"What? Takuya?" Takato asked, before looking around. "Where are we?"

"No clue." Takuya said, looking around as Tai and Davis stood up.

"I'm going to assume we were all attacked by a digimon in a giant book, right?" Tai asked, glancing around.

"Yep." Davis said, "Hey where does that door go?" He motioned to a dark brown door.

"Not sure." Takuya said, walking toward the door, "But let's find out." Tai nodded and opened the door.

"What in the world?" Davis asked glancing around the room.

"It looks like someone lived here." Takato said, walking into the room, which withheld a twin sized bed, a small dresser, and a bedside table.

"Lived?" Davis asked, "Takato, you make it sound like the person is dead or something."

"Well it makes sense, the bed is made, and," Takuya ran his hand over the dresser top, "There's a good layer of dust."

"Guys? We've got an issue." Tai said, and the other three turned to find Wisemon standing not far from Tai.

"Where is she?" Wisemon asked, as the book floated closer to the group, who all took a step back.

"Who?" Davis asked.

"Ten." Wisemon growled, charging up an attack in his hand.

_Area Unknown 2_

Three portals opened in the sky and an array of digimon fell from them.

"Ow." Veemon muttered, landing on the ground, having Armadillomon land on top of him. Gatomon and Renamon landed on their feet while the aerial digimon floated to the ground.

"Digimon dog pile!" Calumon cheered jumping around on top of a pile of the Tamer's digimon. Renamon walked over and picked the smaller digimon up. The portals closed and four more opened. This time an array of humans fell from them.

"Digidestined dog pile!" Calumon cheered, jumping from Renamon over to the Tamer's pile.

"Off Calumon." Rika said, managing to get out of the pile. Renamon walked over again and picked up the digimon.

"Well that was weird." Izzy said, sitting up, and looking around, "So much for not seeing you guys again."

"Likewise." Kouji said, standing up and stepping away from his pile.

"Looks like you two were right." T.K. said to Kari and Yolei.

"Knew it." The two girls said, before looking around.

"So…." Henry said, "Where are we?"

A/N: Again sorry for the long gap and for the shortness. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still don't own digimon.

A/N: Wow, it's been too long, far too long my readers, I apologize for the wait and for the shortness.

**Confrontations**

_Goggle-heads_

"Wait, hold up." Tai said, stepping back slightly, "Who's Ten?"

"And why are you looking for her?" Davis asked glancing around.

Wisemon growled, stalking toward the males, "My partner." He responded.

"Wait, what happened to her then?" Takuya asked one hand in his pocket, and grasping his D-Tector.

"She went back to the human world, but never returned." Wisemon growled.

"So we should know where she is?" Takato asked, as Wisemon turned to face him.

"If you won't help, then I have no use for you." He said, "Eternal Nirvana!" He fired the blast at Takato, whom got tackled by Takuya to avoid the attack

_The Teams_

"So, we're all missing the goggle-heads of our groups, and the only clue we have is the digimon with the giant book?" Rika asked glancing around the mismatched group.

"Yep, pretty much." Matt said.

"So, we've got to figure out where we are, where our teammates are, and how to get home?" Yolei asked. Hawkmon nodded, and she sighed deeply.

"Great." Kouji said, standing up, "We'd probably be best off splitting up into pairs and heading off in different directions. Just to see what we can find."

Henry nodded as he counted off the groups, "Let's see, we have nine groups of two, and one group of three. How should we partner up?"

Izzy glanced around the group, "How about Matt and Tommy, Zoe and Yolei, TK and Henry, Zoe and Yolei, Kazu and Cody, Ryo and Ken, myself and Kenta, Kouji and Kari, JP and Joe, Rika and Kouichi, then for the three group have Mimi, Sora, and Jeri?" He listed glancing around.

"Sounds good to me," Kouji said, as everyone else stood up, partnered off, and headed off in different directions, with Izzy and Kenta staying put for a moment.

"Something tells me I may have just made some very interesting groups." Izzy said, glancing at Kenta, who shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, still don't own digimon.

A/N: Redemption time! I will upload multiple chapters in a row to make up for the long break. Oh and sorry if the characters are weird.

**Start the Search**

_Team 1_

"Gabumon, warp-digivolve!" Matt said, as MetalGarurumon appeared. The blond boy turned to look at Agumon, "Okay so Veemon is going with Ken. Do you want to come with me or Kari?" Agumon glanced over at Kari, before looking back at Matt.

"I'll go with you." The dinosaur responded.

Matt nodded, "Alright." He turned to Tommy, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Tommy said, starting forward with MetalGarurumon leading the group.

"One of these times, we need to get the teams together when we're not getting kidnapped." Matt said, shaking his head, "Though I'm glad to see she was right."

Tommy blinked as he glanced at Matt, "Who was right about what?"

"Yolei was certain that the teams would meet up again." Matt explained, "And she's right. I just don't think she meant this kind of scenario."

Tommy chuckled, "Well I don't think anyone would mean this kind of scenario, but that is interesting. I think Takuya might flip if he doesn't get to talk to Yolei before this all ends though." He said, Matt chuckling. Metal Garurumon glanced back at Agumon, who just shrugged in confusion.

_Team 2_

Kari blinked, looking up the mountain, "Well then. Digi-Armor Energize!" She called as Gatomon digivolved to Nefertimon, and glanced at Kouji.

"Need a lift?" The Angel of Light asked, as Kari climbed on.

Kouji shook his head, "I'm good but thanks." He said, pulling out his D-Tector. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon!" He started jumping up the ledges in the side of the mountain, while Nefertimon shot straight upwards. Kari glanced around as they increased in height, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"Mjollnir Lightning!" A bolt of lightning shot at Nefertimon and Kari. The Angel digimon dove downwards in order to avoid the lightning, before twisting to the side to avoid the Parrotmon. KendoGarurumon glanced up and swore, picking up his pace, quickly getting to the top of the mountain.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon called, firing beams at the Parrotmon, who flapped up higher, before diving down, claws first, aimed at Nefertimon. She twisted to the side, getting grazed by the claws, and jerking slightly, Kari losing her balance and falling off.

"Kari!" Nefertimon yelled, barely dodging Parrotmon's claws again. KendoGarurumon jumped forward, so she landed on his back, before landing on a lower ledge again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing back at the girl.

Kari nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Welcome. Hold on." KendoGarurumon said, jumping back up to the higher ledge. Kari shifted her position and looked up to check on the fight. Nefertimon growled shooting another Cat's Eye Beam at the Parrotmon, forcing him closer to the mountain.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called, firing the laser at the Parrotmon's back as Nefertimon hit him with a Rosetta Stone, the combined attacks deleting the digimon. Nefertimon landed on the top of the mountain as KendoGarurumon jumped back up as well.

"Well that was interesting." Kari said, glancing around the mountain. "Now back down the other side." KendoGarurumon nodded and started jumping down the ledges, leaving Nefertimon at the top. The Angel of Light smirked slightly, before flying down to the other side. Once KendoGarurumon landed on the ground, Kari climbed off, and he changed back to Kouji. Kari hesitated a moment, before quickly hugging him.

"Thanks again, for earlier." She said, blushing as she stepped away from the blushing male. Nefertimon landed and reverted to Gatomon, chuckling.

"If you two are done," The cat said loudly, "We have goggleheads to go find." Kari nodded and started forward, still blushing, Kouji following shortly after her.

_Team 3_

"Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate!" Rika called slashing a card, Renamon digivolving to Kyuubimon.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi called, "JagerLowemon!" He started forward Kyuubimon following close behind. The fox blinked glancing up as clouds blocked the sun.

"Well this should be interesting." Kyuubimon said, as it began to rain.

"Great, weather change." Rika muttered as the two picked the pace, glancing for shelter.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" JagerLowemon asked, glancing over at the fox.

"What do you have in mind?" Rika asked, "A race?"

"Exactly, could make finding shelter a little more fun." He said. Rika glanced at Kyuubimon who nodded.

"You're on." The Tamer responded, Kyuubimon shooting forward, JagerLowemon taking off as well. Rika glanced around, looking for a cave of sorts.

JagerLowemon whistled loudly, catching the two's attention, standing near a hole. Rika rolled her eyes as Kyuubimon headed over to him, following him down the hole into a cubby like area.

"Small enough?" Rika asked, as JagerLowemon shifted to Kouichi, as Kyuubimon reverted to Renamon.

"It's better than the rain." Kouichi shrugged sitting against the wall. Rika nodded as she sat next to him, with a small sigh, Renamon standing near the entrance.

"So much for searching." Rika sighed again, and Kouichi glanced at her.

"True, but watch, we'll end up being the ones finding the others." He said, chuckling softly. Rika blinked, glanced at him, before shaking her head.

"Could be." Rika said, jumping slightly at the sudden crack of lightning. Kouichi glanced at her, confused at her reaction, before slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rika stiffened, glanced at him, and blushed deeply, but not pulling away. Kouichi blushed, while Renamon shook her head, chuckling.

_Team 4_

"Digi-armor energize!" Yolei called, as Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon.

"Need a lift?" Halsemon asked Zoe, as Yolei climbed on. The girl nodded before climbing on behind Yolei and Halsemon took off.

Zoe glanced around, "I forget how quickly the digiworld changes areas." The blond girl said, as they flew over a forest area.

"Yeah, forest compared to the desert back there." The other girl said, pointing over her shoulder. Zoe chuckled softly, before a silence fell over the pair. Halsemon glanced back at the two before focusing ahead, looking for any signs of their friends.

"So," Yolei said softly, "How's Takuya and the team?" She asked.

"Pretty good, the usual same stuff," Zoe responded, before smirking slightly, "Though it's interesting."

"Huh?" Yolei glanced back at the other girl.

"Well you could have just said the team, but you chose to single out Takuya." She said, "Something you want to make even more obvious?" The blond teased as Yolei blushed, causing the other girl to laugh.

_Team 5_

"Five minutes!" Kazu complained, "We've been walking for five minutes, and it's already turned to snow." He kicked a bit of snow.

"This does happen a lot." Cody said, shivering slightly.

"Well, hopefully it ends soon." Armadillomon said, and Kazu nodded.

"Yeah, cause now I can't feel my toes." The older boy said as the group continued through the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything here.

A/N: Yes, I'm updating regularly…I hope. Thanks to all my reviewers and friends that helped me a bit with all of *Motions to the story* this.

**Searching**

_Team 6_

T.K. glanced around, Pegasusmon flying around with Henry sitting behind him with Terriermon in his arms.

"There has to be a sign around here somewhere." Henry said, frowning slightly.

"Momenti Henry!" Terriermon said, "There'll be a sign somewhere." The rabbit said.

"How can you be so sure?" Henry said, glancing down at the rabbit.

"Because we have to hope that there is." T.K. said, glancing back at Henry, "It's the only chance we have." The child of hope said, turning back forward. Henry glanced up before nodding.

"I know, just sometimes it's hard." The boy responded, "Especially given the scenario."

"Right." T.K. said softly as Pegasusmon suddenly flew higher.

"We've got company." The armor digimon said, glancing up at the Wingdramon that shot down at them in a nosedive, Pegasusmon shooting forward barely dodging the lance being swung.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry called swiping a card as Terriermon jumped off of Pegasusmon, "Matrix digivolution activate!" Terriermon glowed before digivolving to Rapidmon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" The Wingdramon called shooting a blast of fire at them, both digimon shooting off in opposite directions to avoid it.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasusmon called, flying up and firing stars at the attacking digimon. Wingdramon dove downwards to avoid the stars, only to get hit in the face by missiles courtesy of Rapidmon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" The digimon firing the fire at Rapidmon, whom shot upwards to avoid the flames, while Pegasusmon fired the stars again, striking Wingdramon in the back. The flying digimon growled at the hits, before glancing between the two digimon before shooting upwards and vanishing.

"Well that works, I guess." Henry said, blinking at the outcome of the fight.

"Of course he would run, we're awesome!" Rapidmon cheered, making Henry sigh.

"Well that's one way to put it." T.K. chuckled, as Pegasusmon turned to head back on the original path, "Now let's get back to looking for the others." Rapidmon nodded and followed as the Armor digimon headed on again.

_Team 7_

"Great, what if we can't find them?" Joe asked, glancing at JP.

"Then we back-track and find the others." JP responded, stopping at the water, "You done with the questions?"

"For now at least." Joe said, as Gomamon jumped out of his arms, landing at the edge of the water.

"Good, now let's cross this." Gomamon said, motioning to the water.

Joe nodded, "Digivolve!" He said, as Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon, and got into the deeper water.

"Get aboard." The digimon said, Joe and JP climbing on, before he started swimming forward.

"Now this is relaxing." JP said, glancing around.

"Relaxing?" Joe asked, "How do you find this relaxing? We could be attacked at any time."

"And if we get attacked, I'll digivolve and electrocute them." JP responded.

"And if you get knocked into the water?" Joe asked, throwing JP off for a moment.

"I'll climb out, and then electrocute them." JP recovered, "Now relax, there isn't much you can do, being a worry-wart and all that." He said, Joe sighing, Ikkakumon chuckling.

_Team 8_

Jeri glanced down at the ground, currently being carried by Garudamon along with Mimi and Sora, lost in her thoughts. She glanced at Calumon, blinking in surprise to find the digimon looking between her and the other girls. She shook her head and pulled herself out of her thoughts to find Mimi and Sora taking turns saying her name.

"Uh, sorry." Jeri said, "I kinda zoned out, what did you need?"

Sora chuckled, "Oh nothing, we were just seeing how long it would take you to zone back in."

"Yeah." Mimi said, "So what or who were you thinking about? A certain gogglehead?" She teased, Jeri blushing a deep red.

"You are still dating him right?" Sora asked, "I mean I know it's been a bit, but still."

"Yeah…We're still dating." Jeri said, trying to fight the growing blush.

"Okay good." Sora said, "I would be worried if you weren't."

Garudamon chuckled, "Alright you three, more teasing later, more looking now." She said, and the girls all glanced over the edge at the same time, looking.

_Team 9_

"So we have Guilmon, which cancels out the flying idea." Kenta said, still at the old meeting site with Izzy, the red dino, and their partners.

"Well I guess we better start walking then." Izzy said, starting off, "And hopefully we don't find Tai before the others."

Kenta blinked as the rest of their rag-tagged group followed the redhead's lead, "Why not?"

"Cause he put Kari alone with Kouji." Tentomon said, "Tai is very protective of his sister."

"Oh, right. And you want protection?" Kenta clarified, the redhead nodding quickly.

"I miss Takatomon…And bread." Guilmon said sadly, keeping his eyes on the ground. MarineAngemon looked at the dino, before sitting on his head.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, and then get you bread." The mega level digimon said. Guilmon glanced up at him the best he could before nodded.

"Let's get going!" Guilmon said, trotting forward sniffing around, leaving the two humans behind, confused.

"He changed moods quickly." Tentomon pointed out.

"You get use to it." Kenta said.

A/N: Okay, so yeah, I have a favor to ask, if anyone can think of something I could do with Ken and Ryo, please pm me. I'm at a lost with those two. If you do, I'll give you a digital cookie and a shout out. And if you have any fluff ideas, that would be nice too.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas, and Ten.

A/N: So yeah, not on a schedule, but not a year later *Shrugs*

**Ten**

_Team 8_

"Too many Vilemon!" Lillymon called, having digivolved when the attack began.

"I noticed." Garudamon responded, slashing through three Vilemon.

"Hey it looks like you guys are making leeway." Sora commented, sitting in a tree with Mimi, Jeri, and Calumon. "Though why did you put us in the tree?"

"Better there then on the ground." Lillymon said, her Flower Cannon destroying a good portion of the Vilemon. "Cause it's easier to keep an eye on you three up there."

"True." Jeri said, keeping a good hold on Calumon, who kept trying to get out of her arms. Garudamon slashed through two more, not noticing the ones jumping at her from behind.

"Baluluna Gale!" A voice called out, as a blast of wind took out the Vilemon. Garudamon blinked before turning to face the voice. A Witchmon came into view, sitting on her broom.

"These Vilemon like to cause trouble, sorry 'bout them." She said, shooting another wind blast at the Vilemon.

"It's fine." Lillymon said, as the three finally destroyed the last of the Vilemon, "Thanks for the help…Though why did you help us?"

"Cause I would be an idiot to attack those with human partners." Witchmon responded, tilting her head toward the tree with the three girls, "Especially where I've had a human before."

"Wait, there have been humans here?" Sora asked, as Garudamon helped them down, "Where are they now?"

"They went home, things got too bad." Witchmon said, "I've tried to keep in touch with the team, but Wisemon…He's being stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Mimi repeated, "That sounds familiar, like a gogglehead partner."

"Which makes sense then" Witchmon said, "Seeing how his partner, Ten, was a gogglehead." She smiled sadly at a memory.

"Was?" Mimi asked, "Shouldn't she still be one? Even if she's not here?"

"That's the thing….The reason the humans went home….Ten died." Witchmon said softly, the humans mouths dropping.

"H-how?" Sora asked, trying to recover from the shock.

"They came and found us. We destroyed the evil, we won." Witchmon said, "So they went back to the human world to celebrate, and told us to stay here because they wanted to surprise us when they got back…" The digimon took a deep breath, "When they got back, they said it happened far too fast. They couldn't stop it."

"Couldn't stop what?" Jeri asked softly, Calumon cuddling in her arms.

"The car." Witchmon said. "It was going to fast around the corner, that by time it saw her…It was too late. They came back, but Wisemon won't show up to anyone but Ten, so we couldn't tell him. He still thinks she's alive and is waiting for her to come back."

"Wait." Mimi said, "Would Wisemon do something rash?"

"Depends what you mean by rash." Witchmon said, confused by the question.

"Rash like kidnapping other goggleheads to find Ten." Garudamon said, catching onto Mimi's thoughts. Sora's eyes widened as she glanced at Jeri, before at Mimi, then back to Witchmon.

"If he has gotten tired of waiting, yes." Witchmon said, "Unlike Ten, Wisemon was patient, but even he had his limits. Why?"

"We're looking for some friends of ours, and they're goggleheads!" Sora said stepping forward toward Witchmon, the digimon's eyes widening.

"Then you probably better get looking harder." Witchmon said, "Wisemon won't let himself be found unless he wants to be found. He's learned enough." She took another deep breath, "Alright, you find anyone else who came with you, I'll see if I can find others from the team, and see if they know where to find him. If so, I'll find you."

Jeri nodded, "Thank you. Oh I'm Jeri, that's Mimi, Sora, Garudamon, Lillymon, and Calumon." She listed, motioning to each as she said their names.

Witchmon nodded, "Right good luck. Hopefully we find your friends before it's too late." The digimon said, before turning and flying away. Lillymon reverted to Palmon as Garudamon picked them all up, and took off.

"Hurry Garudamon, we need to find Izzy and one of the Warriors." Sora said, "We need everyone together."

_Goggle-heads_

"Takuya! Takato!" Tai called, trying to find any sign of the two, through the cloud and dust.

"We're okay." Takuya responded, as Takato walked out of the cloud, coughing.

"What was that for?" Davis asked, turning to face Wisemon.

"If you hesitate or refuse to help, then I have no use for you anymore." The digimon responded, charging up another attack. Takuya glanced at Wisemon, before pulling out his D-Tector, trying to keep it out of sight.

"Why would we help someone who is so willing to attack us?" Davis responded rashly, Wisemon narrowing his eyes at the digidestined. Takato smacked his forehead, as he grabbed Davis's shoulder.

"Uh, do you really think that was smart Davis?" The tamer asked, "Cause now he really is going to kill us." Davis blinked before paling quickly, Tai glancing around quickly, trying to find a way out.

"Eternal Nirvana!" Wisemon growled, shooting the blasts at the two in front of him. Takuya's eyes widened, before he lunged forward, shoving Takato and Davis out of the way of the attack. He turned to move, right as the blast landed near him, shooting up a cloud, blocking everyone's view.

"Takuya!" Tai shouted, stepping forward, before turning to face Wisemon, growling.

A/N: So this is it. The big twist. Now that Witchmon told them the truth, will they make it in time to save the goggleheads? And what of Takuya, are they already too late? Stay tune to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, long delay again, been busy with getting ready for graduation and all that.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot twist last chapter.**

_**Burning Truth**_

_Goggleheads_

Wisemon tilted his head, glancing at Tai, before looking at the dust cloud. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Takato asked, growling, "What's so interesting?"

"He's alive still." Wisemon answered as BurningGreymon appeared in the smoke.

"Try that again." He growled, flames appearing around him, "Wildfire Tsunami!" He roared the flames shooting out in waves. Wisemon deflected the fire by pulling it into the orbs, while extra waves slammed into the walls of the room, catching them on fire.

"Great move there, now how to get out?" Davis muttered, glancing around at the flames.

"Oops." BurningGreymon said, "Watch your heads." He punched a wall, forcing it to collapse, flames and ashes shooting upward.

"That's one way out." Tai said, starting toward the hole, careful of nearby flames. He glanced back at BurningGreymon who turned to face Wisemon.

"Let's go." Davis said, glancing back as well.

"Go on, I'll catch up." BurningGreymon said, flames appearing again. Tai nodded before leading the way out, Davis following close behind. Takato hesitated, before following out as well.

_Team 10_ (Yeah, first time for them to show up.)

"Uh, Ken, we might have an issue." Stingmon said, glancing over at Cyberdramon, who was carrying both boys.

"What would that be?" Ken asked, as Stingmon pointed forward.

"Smoke, which means fire." Cyberdramon said.

"And fire seems to be the gogglehead's specialty." Ryo said, "Full speed ahead." Cyberdramon and Stingmon both nodded, and picked up their speed.

_Team 9_

Guilmon's head snapped up suddenly, "Guys?" He asked, glancing back at the others.

"What's up Guilmon?" Izzy asked, stepping forward slightly.

"I smell smoke." The dino responded, "That isn't good." Tentomon nodded and flew upwards to get a better view.

"Uh, guys, there's a small building on fire." Tentomon reported, glancing down at the others, "We probably should check that out."

"Right, let's go." Kenta said, Guilmon taking off, leading the group once again.

_Team 8_

"Garudamon, look." Lillymon said, the girls looking up as well.

"Smoke." Garduamon said.

"Which means our boys." Sora said, "Let's go." Her partner nodded and shot forward Lillymon following quickly.

"Hang in there guys." Jeri said softly, "We're on our way."

_Team 7_

"Guys?" Joe said, J.P. sleeping and Ikkakumon ignoring him. "Guys." He said louder.

"Joe, if it's one of your normal panic freak outs I am shoving you off Ikkakumon." J.P. said as he woke up and sat up, "Now what is it?"

"The smoke." Joe said motioning to the smoke in the sky.

"Oh oops, missed seeing that." Ikkakumon said, "Well hold on then." He swam forward faster.

"Let's do this." J.P. said, holding on with one hand, his D-Tector in the other.

_Team 6_

Henry glanced around as Pegasusmon and Rapidmon flew forward. "I've got a weird feeling." He muttered.

T.K. glanced back at him, "Really? Like what?"

"I don't know, just a weird one." Henry responded.

"Smoke and fire!" Rapidmon called causing three heads to turn and look at him.

"Want to explain what that one means?" Pegasusmon asked. Rapidmon rolled his eyes and pointed forward at the pillar of smoke.

"Oh." T.K. said, "Well then, let's go." Pegasusmon and Rapidmon nodded before picking up their speeds.

_Team 5_

"Snow, then desert." Kazu muttered, "Thanks Digital World, why don't you make up your mind?"

"Yelling isn't really going to help." Cody pointed out.

"Nor does smoke." Armadillomon said.

"Smoke?" Kazu said, "Where's the smoke?"

"There." Guardromon said, pointing at the smoke.

"Well that could be some help." Cody said, "Let's go." Kazu nodded and started toward the smoke.

_Team 4_

Zoe sighed, "Come on, there has got to be a sign of sorts." She said.

"Relax, we'll find them soon and then you can hang out with Davis all you want." Yolei said.

Zoe blushed lightly, "Yeah while you're hanging out with Takuya." She responded, Yolei blushing as well.

"If you two are done teasing each other, we have a sign ahead." Halsemon said, "It's called smoke."

"And smoke means fire." Yolei said, looking back at Zoe.

"And fire means goggleheads!" Zoe grinned, "Well usually, but still, full speed ahead!" She declared. Halsemon shook his head and picked up his speed.

Team 3

Rika hummed softly, currently on Kyubimon, with Kouchi sitting behind her, the fox digimon running ahead. "This isn't very gogglehead like." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kouchi asked.

"Goggleheads hardly do something without leaving a sign of sorts." Rika said, glancing back at him.

"So, either we're really off or something bad happened." Kouchi said and Rika nodded, turning back ahead.

"We've got smoke." Kyubimon said, picking up her speed.

"Then let's go." Rika said.

Teams 2 &1

"Sign, come on sign." Gatomon muttered.

"Gatomon, I don't think muttering sign is going to help." Kouji pointed out.

"Quiet, it makes me feel like it does help." The cat responded, Kari just shaking her head.

"I hear voices!" Agumon's voice called.

"Yeah, it's called Kari's team." MetalGarurumon said, walking out of the bushes in front of Kari.

"Hey." Kari said, as Tommy, Matt, and Agumon walked out.

"Circles, yay." Matt muttered sarcastically.

"Well this isn't what I was wanting when I muttered sign." Gatomon said.

"Well sorry." Matt responded.

"Hey guys?" Tommy asked, starting off to the side.

"Yeah Tommy?" Kouji asked turning to looking at the younger boy.

"Would smoke be a sign?" The warrior of ice asked, motioning to the smoke.

"Yes." Gatomon said, the two groups glancing at each other before turning and running toward the smoke.

"MetalGarurumon, go ahead and see what's going on." Matt said, "We'll catch up." The mega level digimon nodded, before taking off, quickly leaving the sight of the group.

A/N: Second authors note, yes. I just wanted to thank Oklina for letting me write the sequel, ShadowKnight2099 for all the help with ideas and making sure that some characters were in character and all my wonderful reviewers because the reviews really do help me keep writing this. Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reunion**_

A/N: Yes, another filler like chapter, and another interesting ending.

Tai glanced back as he skidded to a stop away from the building. "Come on." He muttered watching the building. After a moment, the building exploded as BurningGreymon was thrown backwards, reverting to Takuya as he hit the ground.

"Takuya." Davis said, running over to him, and slowly helping him up.

"Reversed attacks hurt." Takuya muttered as Davis helped him over to the others.

"Now what?" Takato asked glancing back at the building as Wisemon walked out, "He still alive."

"Electro Shocker!"

"Pyro Sphere!" The two attacks shot past the boys and hit Wisemon. Takato turned around to see the help, only to get tackled by Guilmon.

"Takatomon!" The dino cheered

"Hey bud, can you let me up?" Takato asked, as he pushed Guilmon, the dino hopping off and growling at Wisemon.

"So there are more?" Wisemon asked, the previous attacks doing little damage, "No matter, I'll just…" Wisemon stopped talking and took a step back as MetalGarurumon ran between him and the others.

"Back off." He growled. Tai glanced around, "Wait so if he's here. Matt's close behind."

"Which means Tommy is close too." Kenta said, Tai glancing at him, "Izzy made some interesting groups."

"Interesting?" Davis asked, "How so?"

"Oh Henry with T.K., J.P with Joe, Zoe and Yolei," Kenta listed.

"Kari with Kouji." Tentomon spoke up, Izzy flinching as Tai turned to look at him.

"You put Kari…With Kouji?" Tai repeated starting toward the redhead, who just smiled slightly.

"Guys?" MetalGarurumon asked, glancing back, "Focus please!"

"Sorry." They chorused, as Gaurdamon landed nearby along with Lillymon.

"Hope we're not too late." Sora said hoping down, Halsemon landing as well, his passengers climbing off.

"Takato!" Jeri yelled, hugging the dirt covered male, who stumbled back

"Takuya!" Yolei yelled, tackling the warrior to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Hey!" Davis complained, "You'll hug him but" He was cut off as Zoe suddenly tackled him as well, arms around his neck, keeping a tight grip.

"When I sent MetalGarurumon ahead, I wasn't expecting a hugging fest." Matt said, panting as he ran up from the side, along with Kouji, Tommy, Kari and Gatomon.

"Hey don't start the reunion without us." J.P. said, running up from the other side with Joe and Gomamon.

"Butt kicking time!" Kazu said, running up as well, Cody and their partners close behind.

"Are we late?" Ken asked as Stingmon and Cyberdramon landed nearby.

"People and mons" Rapidmon said, landing, Pegasusmon right behind him, "We have arrived."

"Rapidmon's full of himself as always." Kyubimon said walking up behind Pegasusmon.

"Where are you all coming from?" Takuya asked, "One second we just have a few, then everyone shows up."

"Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth." Izzy said, pulling out his digivice.

"No clue what you mean by that, but let's kick some butt." Takuya said pulling out his digivice. Everyone else nodded and turned to face Wisemon, and pulling out their digivices.

"Okay so before we start, we have one favor/question." Jeri said.

"Yeah this may confuse everyone." Mimi said.

"But can we try not to kill Wisemon?" Sora asked, everyone else turning to face the three girls, including Wisemon

"Huh?" The digimon asked.

A/N: Yeah I know short chapter, but I like my cliffy endings, because then it gives me some more time to think.


End file.
